Uno más
by Chia S.R
Summary: Un día, alguien nuevo llega a casa de un soltero Echizen con máscota. Puede que alguien se sienta excluido...


**Título: **Uno más.

**Duración:** One-shot

**Pairing:** Ryoma-Sakuno y Karupin.

Echó las orejas hacia atrás y observó la nueva "cosa" que había traído su amo a casa. Olisqueó el aire y estornudó sin poderlo remediar. Esa "cosa" era tan semejante como diferente de su amo. Es más, él la trataba delicadamente, casi como lo trataba a él cuando lo cogía entre sus brazos o lo posaba cuidadosamente sobre el suelo para que no se dañara.

La gran diferencia con su amo es que olía diferente y que ese olor le provocaba estornudos. Pero era alta también, aunque no sobrepasaba a su amo, lo cual le proporcionó cierto placer orgulloso de mascota.

La "cosa" parpadeó al verle. Tenía los ojos más grande que su amo y el rostro más fino y pequeño. Llevaba algo agarrado a la cabeza que le sobresalía por la espalda y reptaba sobre sí mismo, moviéndose cuando la "cosa" se agachó para poder verle mejor. Al parecer, tenía mala vista. Y eso que era grande…

Cuando se agachó le nombró perfectamente, como si su nombre fuera la cosa más conocida por el mundo y estiró una de sus manos. Era más pequeña que la de su amo y tenía las uñas que él siempre llevaba limpias y cuidadosamente recortadas pintadas de un rosa suave y brillante. Olía extraño, pero aun así, no era peligrosa. La olfateó con interés, demorándose en busca de cualquier cosa que le indicara que era una molestia para su amo, dispuesto a defenderlo como hiciera falta.

Pero cuando golpeó el hocico contra la mano, resultó ser demasiado suave en comparación con la áspera y firme de su amo, aunque acariciaba de maravillaba, eso sí. Se frotó más contra ella, queriendo comprobar que era confiable, así que frotó su lomo contra ella y sintió como su cuerpo se levantaba, ansiando más.

Guiñó los ojos y maulló al darse cuenta de su comportamiento como advertencia. Ella retiró la mano, pero se quedó mirándole en espera, como si su advertencia no le importara. Aquello le molesto. ¿Es que no intimidaba? Miró a su amo en busca de una respuesta, pero él tan solo encogió los hombros, y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciándola del mismo modo que solía hacer con él.

Ella le miró de una forma que nunca había visto en su amo y sonriendo, el calor de su cuerpo incrementó. Su rostro de color paja pasó al colorado y cuando su amo la estrechó entre sus brazos tembló furiosamente contra él. El aroma que inundó la estancia era… asqueroso.

No le quedó más remedio que huir.

Y aun así, escondido en uno de los armarios de poco orden de su amo, los escuchó. Su amo ronroneaba como él con la voz y hablaba de una forma que ni siquiera a él le había hablado, incluso dijo palabras que él desconocía, pero como siempre, su personalidad no cambio demasiado. Era ella quien hablaba de forma irritante, susurrando cosas de una forma rara, gimiendo como si le doliera alguna cosa y gritando el nombre de su amo.

Alterado por el ruido, acudió, pensado la posibilidad de que a su amo, le sucediera algo. Luchando contra el mal olor, se asomó únicamente para ver a su amo, completamente desnudo, (como solía dormir los días en que hacía mucho calor y él lo envidiaba, pues también querría poder quitarse de ese modo su pelaje para estar más fresco…), moviéndose frenéticamente sobre la mujer humana, nombrándola también, pero levemente. Sudaba y emitía el mismo aroma desagradable que la mujer.

Pero lo más irritante para el felino era simplemente el hecho de que estuviera tocando algo que no fuera él. Maulló únicamente para recibir un almohadazo por parte de su dueño y tuvo que salir espantado hacia el salón, mientras que era la hembra, quien con un hilo de voz, suplicó porque le dejara en paz.

Aquello lo descolocó por completo. Era su amo quien lo expulsaba y la hembra quien le decía defendía. Ofuscado, se subió en su sillón preferido y les dio la espalda mientras rumiaba y rumiaba acerca de eso. No podía evitar pensar que, por mucho que ella lo defendiera, tenía la culpa. Si ella no hubiera entrado por la puerta para que su amo la acariciara más que a él, ellos estarían cómplicemente viendo una película de gatos.

Llevaba así por lo menos una hora y casi se había quedado dormido hasta que sintió unas suaves manos cogerle en brazos. Giró la cabeza y olfateó, sorprendido, encontrándose con la hembra humana. Olía a su amo una barbaridad y aquello lo descolocó. Tenía los cabellos sueltos y algo enredados. Su rostro brillaba con cansancio pero aun así, le sonrió dulcemente cuando le besó la cabeza.

—Así que tu eres Karupin— dijo con una voz diferente a la del principio y a la que le había puesto a su amo—. Eres mucho más bonito de lo que Ryoma decía, ¿sabes? Anda, ven— cariñosamente, le rasco junto en la zona donde más le gustaba, tras las orejas—, Ryoma está muy arrepentido. Te quiere mucho, ¿Sabes? No lo dirá, pero habla mucho de ti y siempre te compra algo porque te recuerda. Así que ven, ven a dormir con nosotros.

Lo llevó hasta el dormitorio donde su amo les esperaba apoyado con los codos sobre la cama que siempre compartían y le miraba algo receloso, pero tal y como ella dijo, había algo de preocupación y disculpa en sus ojos. Saltó de los brazos de la chica hasta él y rozó su lomo contra su pecho, ronroneando. Él pasó una mano por su pelaje y después, le preparó su cojín de costumbre.

—Ne, Ryoma-kun— la mujer habló de nuevo y él levantó las orejas puntiagudamente, no quería perderse detalle.

—¿Qué?

—¿No crees que ahora que vamos a vivir juntos, deberíamos de traer una compañera también para Karupin?

El gato levantó la cabeza y miró a su amo afirmativamente, pero éste apartó la mirada y con voz gruñona de sueño y advertencia, miró la hembra humana.

—Sakuno… duérmete y calla.

Quizás, esa humana era el ángel guardián de los gatos…

**Fin**

n/a

One-shot creado desde lo más hondo de mi corazón para Jackilyn, que se lo merece con todas las de la ley.

19 de agosto de 2011-08-19 Chia S.R


End file.
